


地平线

by mmount



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan





	地平线

_Kim_ _Hanbin_ _/_ _Kim_ _Jinhwan_

-

石头上的刻度显示登山的路程已经过半，他们决定休息会儿。决定是金韩彬做的，他转过头发现金振焕没有跟上来，他们之间差了十三级木阶。和到山顶的距离相比，这确实称不上远。只是数字让金韩彬感觉不舒服，他评定远近的标准是不同的参照物。金振焕背对他坐着，像一只蜷缩的猫，他的背部因为喘气而颤动，起伏犹如远远的没冲上岸就被覆盖的浪涛。

金韩彬往下走了十二级，木板和石阶的差别在于前者带来的令人不安的悬空感，每一条漏光的罅隙之中都填满潮汐和壁礁，他踩不到，就像把握不住那些情绪与时光。他在金振焕斜后方半蹲下来，用一只手捏捏男孩的后颈，那触感让金韩彬想起踏青时的海滩，潮水前进后退，由于某种不可抗力，脚掌深深地陷进布满贝壳的泥沙里。

休息会儿吧，他说，然后从包里掏出一个橘子和一根黄瓜，橘子给了金振焕，黄瓜掰了半截塞进自己嘴巴。身侧的悬崖浸泡在济州的海中，更远处是零星的岛屿，木梯上暂时只有他们两个行人，太阳缓缓向西移动，偶尔一阵风吹过，不知属于主观臆想还是客观事实，金韩彬觉得他们挨得似乎更近了一些。

他们一起做了很多稀奇古怪的事，之前以及之后，时间跨度像地平线没有起止，去城山日出峰看日落充其量只算得上其中一桩。之前曾有过更夸张的时节，喝得烂醉，在宿舍里点香薰蜡烛，边跳着舞许下了烂俗的山盟海誓，内容甚至比不上不入流的电影情节，好在醒来之后只顾着头疼，忘记或是默认，谁都没再提过了。

至于之后，金振焕暂时放弃衡量，因为那一段时间内，他总觉得日子也就这样了。得过且过，随便过过，不交付真心，不要去回应虚实难分的好意，听说恶人过得最轻松，他就想做讨嫌的恶人，试图钝化所有知觉，对谁都冷眼相待，可队友的嘘寒问暖又让他感到负担。

逃回济州岛的时候他其实没想太多，毕竟无论何时家乡总是包容的，酒总是解忧的，他在家的反方向上找了间旅馆，每天去便利店买各种口味的酒，不管什么种类，酒混在一起总是浊黄色。他的意志渐渐变得像消沉的太阳，下坠的月亮，眼中的海蔓延开来一种荒凉。

无数个总是之中，他忘了金韩彬总是能找到他。众所周知的常理是习惯一旦形成便很难戒掉，不那么众所周知的常理是从前乖戾跋扈的金韩彬只对他耐心，往后平和收敛的金韩彬也只对他展露情绪。

金振焕来回摩挲着果皮的纹路，大拇指指腹对准橘子顶端凸起的枝节，然后用力地按了下去。他还是感觉得到钝痛，感觉得到原来什么都没有变，人生是一支回力标，所有被家乡挡在外头的人和事都会以其他形式再度侵入脑海，所有用酒淹没的苦楚在退潮后又将重新出现在岸边。

他问金韩彬，我是不是很坏？

金韩彬说，比起当初的我要差一点。

他看着金韩彬起身，往下又走了两个台阶，半弓着背转过头说，上来吧。

一件接一件的事开始在他大脑某个区域连环播放——忘记的、记得的、尝试忘记的、想要记得的——远到那次醉中乱舞时众多诺言里的其中一两句，近到刚刚在市场门口金韩彬叫住闷头往前走的他。金振焕回过身，对方站在人来人往的路口，阳光照进他的眼睛，像被高温熔化的布朗尼，炽热且浓郁。

很难将金韩彬的背和一辈子划上等号，不过金振焕还是这么做了。他的偏执常常发作得不合时宜，普通的场景，普通的地点，动不动就加个“平生”的期限。

他把下巴抵在队长的肩胛骨上，矛盾的角度犹如一个隐喻，他们对峙，他们契合，联结紧密，但不完全紧密。这很微妙，正如有时候他希望自己可以轻一点，因为金韩彬背负的东西太多，他不想成为其中一个，有时候他又觉得自己不可以那么轻，否则无法帮他承担起他能承担的那部分——压力也好，责任感也罢，叫法不同，不过都是一样的重量。

他们走得很慢，这座子火山不高，金韩彬背着他抵达山顶时天色还是暗了不少，太阳彻底沉下去，只有一点余晖勉强撑开黑夜。村镇挨家挨户亮起了灯，港湾附近交替出现渔火与海鸥。

他们找了个视野开阔的地方坐下来，但谁也没有在观赏夜景，金韩彬拿出两罐水果气泡酒，问金振焕要不要来一杯。他摇头骂他傻。这个牌子不好喝，金振焕说。他伸手接过青苹果味的那罐，扯开拉环，就着滋滋作响的气泡啜了一口，上嘴唇变得像啤酒罐的边沿。

情绪对应味觉，味觉却难以反向对应情绪。有人嗜酸，有人嗜甜，他伸舌头舔掉那圈泡沫，酒的回甘让他心生出一些想念。他想念曾经的人与事，但想念的那人现在正躺在自己膝盖上，他因为不胜酒力而脸颊通红，开始哼自己从没听过的歌。金振焕去摸他的头发，他的耳廓，他的锁骨，他衬衫下隐约透出的纹身。他终于感到自己是确切地被依赖着，同时也确切地依赖着对方。

济州岛的地平线是海女蘸了点橘子汁，浮出海面随意画了一条模糊的暧昧边界。像他们之间的关系，像很多人之间的关系。

他想他不会记得那天没看到的日落，倒是记得下了山他们去吃附近一家炖鸡，菜端上来的那一刻他和金韩彬对视了一眼，然后两个人突然开始大笑不止。

END


End file.
